It is known from the prior art to operate medical instruments such as laparoscopic instruments by a drive unit that can be separated from the medical instrument. By means of this, it is possible to operate different instruments after each other with one and the same drive unit, whereby costs can be saved when manufacturing the instruments. Furthermore, in this manner the medical instruments can be exchanged while the drive unit can have a longer life span and is preserved.
The prior art reveals for instance reference WO 2014/162495 A1 which shows such an instrument including a drive unit. For the electrical connection between the drive unit and the medical instrument, contact pins which are provided either at the drive unit or the medical instrument are inserted between spring contacts that are provided at the respective other one of medical instrument and drive unit. By means of the returning forces of the spring contacts, the contact pins are retained.
What is problematic in doing so is, on the one hand, an increased expenditure of force in the connection between drive unit and medical instrument. Moreover, the contact points are difficult to clean. In particular due to the residual moisture, there is a high risk of an electrical short circuit, whereby an operation of the instrument in the intended manner is not possible.
Hence, there is need for providing a medical instrument having an intersection for electrically connecting a drive unit with the medical instrument, said intersection enabling a simple connection of the medical instrument and the drive unit as well as an easy cleaning of contact points in the area of the interface.